digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Glean Eggs And Scram
(En:) |written by=(En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 2, 2003 (En:) May 16, 2003 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined find their way to the Village of Beginnings, where all Digimon are born. While the warriors attempt to help the caretaker with the surplus of infants, the Knights make their way towards the village with ill intentions. Summary Still traveling, the gang come across the . While exploring, they are attacked by the caretaker, . Once it's made clear that they wouldn't harm the babies, Swanmon shows them where the babies live, putting away a Pabumon who hatched while they were there. She explains that she is a bit overwhelmed by the number of babies she has to look after because the Trailmon who would normally deliver them are too frightened by the scanning and are hiding in their tunnel. They go and talk with the Trailmon, getting nowhere in the end. Coming back, they find that Swanmon has been attacked by and . Digivolving into and , Takuya and Koji try and hold off Dynasmon and Crusadermon. But because of the babies around them, they refuse to fight back, only choosing to defend themselves. Seeing this, Koichi comes up with the idea of taking the babies and unhatched to a safe place. While they are doing this, Zoe gets the idea to go talk to the Trailmon again. She goes and talks to them, this time winning them over and getting them to deliver the babies. Eventually, with the eggs safely on the trains, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon start to fight back but are eventually defeated, and Dynasmon releases his Breath of Wyvern. The babies of the Village refuse to give up, however, and combine their might to dispel Dynasmon's attack, prompting four eggs from inside one of the Trailmon start to glow and float outside. The spare Spirits inside their D-Tectors react with the eggs, turning the eggs into the human spirits of the other four Legendary Warriors: , , and . The kids spirit evolve into their own human spirits and, together, fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon until they think it safe to retreat, but not before the Knights scan the village, with all the babies safe on the Trailmon. The other four Legendary Warriors turn back into Digi-Eggs, and the spirits returning back to the D-Tectors they came from. The Trailmon go off to deliver the babies leaving the children to think about where they should go to protect the next fractal code. Featured Characters (2) * (2) * (2) |c5= *Trailmon (Franken) (1) *'' '' (37) *Trailmon (Angler) (41) *Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) (42) *Trailmon (Buffalo) (42) *Trailmon (Mole) (42) |c7= *' ' (39) *' ' (39) |c8= * (11) |c9= *'' '' (13) * (34) * (38) * (45) * (45) * (50) * (50) * (50) * (50) * (54) * (55) * (55) * (55) |c11= *Multiple unidentifiable Fresh Digimon }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Digi-Egg |customimage1=4-42 Patamon and Digi-Egg.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Pabumon }} Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON2=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=5 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |spirit3=Flame |spirit3type=H |DIGIMON4=Agunimon |episodeorder4=12 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON5narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON2=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |spirit3=Light |spirit3type=H |DIGIMON4=Lobomon |episodeorder4=12 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON5narrow=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other Notes 's first meeting with her Adventure counterpart , as both caretakers initially believe that the DigiDestined are harming the babies and attack them. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The title is a play on the book , and a phrase meaning, "to take eggs and run." *In the beginning of the dubbed episode, the Trailmon says "I think I can" which is a reference to the story " ". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:In der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs